Total Drama : Battle of the Cartoons Intro : all aboard the Nightmare express Total Drama Intros
On a big Cruise Ship there was no sight of people until Chris Mclane pops out of nowhere and says “Yo welcome to the New Hottest Nostalgic Show on the Block Im your Host with the Most, Chris Meclane “ Chris then walks over the ship with a sarcastic smile Voice “ Here's the Deal, GMRSTAR Based this competition on a story the Television Gamer Total Drama : Cartoon Network thats a quick 4 break thanks for you dude bunas, now in this show is the biggest show ever in the history of Total Drama heck even the Biggest Show ever…..not joking there's three hundred and eighty characters in this competition i know crazy hu……..thats what happends when you do other shows beside’s just Total Drama yep where doing other shows from all your Faviorte Networks ……….Cartoon Network………….Nicktoons ………...Disney and finaly Adult Spam,” Chris then said as he saw a Smaller Ship arive as he then pointed “ But before we get to that lets welcome back our 52 Favorite Victims Including 31 from that Ripoff show “ as the Ship door Opends Chris then had a peace of Paiper and read “Representing Total Drama first is the Ultimate Loser of Total Drama ……...Ezicel “ Ezecel then came out back to his normal Self and said “ Hay Chris Thats' not cool Ah “ “ Eva “ Eva walked out crossed “Noah “ Noah was reading a Book and said board “whatever “ “Justin “ Justin had some Mirrors and looked at himself “Katie and Sadie “ Katie and Sadie shouted happley running “ Eeeeeeeeeeee” “Tyler “ Tyler came running out shouting “Yeahhhhh lets get this show on the rode “ as he was running he tripped over his shoelaces and hit chin first on the board as he sticked his Thumb up he said “im ok “ “Izzy “ Izzy came swinning on a Vine shouting “iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh” “Cody “ Cody came out all cokey and said with a smile “Yeah the Codster is back “ he then Tripped over his shoelaces and said “Oh come on me two?” “Beth “ Beth said smileing “Hay guys its nice to see you again “ “Courtney “ Courtney said crossed “uh why does Chris always get me into this thats it iI' calling my lawyer “ “Harold “ Harold said coming out smiling “alright time to show my Mad skills to the TV Cartoons of Legend he ah “ “Trent “ Trent said board “this has to the Ninth time iv had to be apart of this ……….no wait its my thire” “Bredget “ Bredget walked out with her Suf Board “Hie whats up " “Lindsey” Lindsey said comfused “Hay has anyone seen Tyler anywhere ……..Tyler where are you ?” “DJ” DJ walked out and said “Guess its better than the Camp again “ “Geoff “ Geoff Ran out Happley “Yeah its party time wooooooohoooo” “Leshana” Leshawna walked out comfused and said “ so this Shows taking part in a Clean ship for real ?”she then had a sassy smile and said “I dig that player “ “Dunken” Dunken looked crossed and admitted “This shows starting to make me miss Jovie “ “Heather “ Heather looked as Crossed as ever and said “I sware Chris if anything bad happends to me in this season like the others then your going to get sued big time “ “Gwen “ Gwen had a face palem and said “Why does this always have to happen to me ?” “Owen “ Owen Came out exsited “ Is it Lunchtime yet? “ Sairia Sairia ran to Cody and shouted “Cody !!!!!!” Cody then said worried “Oh No “ as Sairia then hugged him tightley she said with a smile “Lets take down the other’s togever my sweet codykens “ “Alejandro “ Alejandro said in a serieous yet crossed way “ill play along right now Chris but if i get melted by that dam Lava and get locked into that Robot again ill make you sorry “ “Tuchy anyways Staci “ Staci said being her useral chatty sefh “ did you know my Great Great Great Great Great Granduncal created Lava “ “Beberey “ B came out Embarsed that Chris said his real name “Dawn “ Dawn walked out and said “I can tell this well be a Tuff season through Chrises Aura “ “Sam “ Sam was Playing a Video Game handheld and said “Yea i beat my high score “ “Brick “ Brick give a Salute and said “Im Ready for Anything Chris Bring it on “ “Anne Maria Anne Maria was spraying her hairspree everywhere and said “yep this Hairsprey is so good yo “ “Dakuta “ Dakota still in her Dakotazord form said “ ill hurt anyone who dares hurt Sam “ “Mike “ Mike walked out with a smile “well this is a pretty cool Ship but why do i get the fealing theres a reason is so “Nice “ “ “Jo” Jo walked out crossed “Im giveing you a heads up im not in a good mood “ “Scott “ Scott was strangley Scard and said “Hay …..F…..Fangs not on this ship …….right ? “ "Zoey” Zoey ran out to Mike and said “Mike “ and held his hands as they both smiled “ Lightning “ Lightning then flexed his Muctles and said “Yeah Lightning well sha win “ “Camren “ Camren walked out and said looking out to the sea “wow look at the ocian “ “Beardo “ Beardo made a Mario Life up noise “Leonard “ Leonard walked out with his wand and said “Winneryamest “ “Amy and Samey “ the Two unliked Twin sisters were fighting with each other while trying to get out of the door as Samey said “come on let me through” Amy said crul “Better sister first “ however like Tyler and Cody did with there Shoe Laisses the Two Sisters tripped over each other and crashed “Rodney “ as Rodney said with a smile “ah its great to be here ………” he then breathed in and said “so thats what the sea smells like hu “ “Elly “ Elly was dancing with some animals beside her “La la la la Me and my Animal freieds are welcomed back by the see ,im so happy I could sing in Glee “ suddnley Topher jumped infront of the Camra and said “and im Topher here for Total Drama Battle of the ………..” Chris then said “Hay Topher I told you thats my shin dig “ Topher appugised and said “whoops sorry there Chris my Man “ “Da…..” Dave walked out board and said with a smiple “Not one word “ “ alright fine have it your way baldy , Now where was I ok now it's a ....ugh Reformed Scarlett “ Scarlett rubbed the back of her head “Yeah sorry about what happend the last time Chris …..i don’t know what came over me “ “No not cool, we had allot of raitings for that episode, but anyways now Max “ Max walked out and shouted “EVIL SHALL HAVE ITS REVENGE !!!!!!!” “Jasmine “ Jasmine walked out and said “ guess we're goring to have to savive an other round im alright with that “ “Sugar “ Sugar angery walked out crossed “This time i in'’t looking to be in 3rd stinking place you hear me “ “Sky “ Sky ran out and said “Right time to savive this round “ “and finally Shaw………..Brains “ Shawn then ran out and said “AGH ZOMBIE !!!!!!!” as Shawn ran to Jasmine she said crossed “Hay Chris that was not cool “ Gwen said board “Join the Club “ as Chris smiled and said “well that was cool …...cool for ratings but anyways now its time to bring in the suckers from My old Pal Dons The Ridonculous Race first its Tammy " Tammy walked out while sprinkling her cafetie in the air "Gerry and Pete " both Tennis reveles walked out as Gerry Told Pete "Hay, why is it called a Reality show anyways weres the Reality in it " Pete chuckled while saying " Hahaha, Yeah if you want the same entertinmeint then look down the Toilete " both of them started to chuckle again "Ugh, Not cool old dudes but anyways to countenude now its Ellody and Mary " The Geniuses,walked out and tipped on there calculator as Ellody said "as Anticipated the data shows we both have seventy percent chance of winning " Mary , however,pointed out saying "Eighty Five percent atchely " Ellody then understood and said "Yep thats atachely correct, " "Confident. Anyways next is Laurie and Miles " The Vegains walked out and said looking calm taking a breath in and as Laurie mentioned "Your smell that Miles, Freash sea Air " Miles nooded calmley saying "wait I have an idea, if one of us wins this competitin then maybe we can make an Arcraream for all of the Sea life here " Laurie then had a smile saying "Wow great Idea Miles " " Jen and Tom" The Fashion Bloggers walked out as Jen said looking at this Cruse "Wow Tom, Doecent this Ship look famiyer " Tom then said with glee "It looks almost the same as the Ship that the Goldy Fassion show was on must be a Corencedince " "Um yeah a Cornecedince " Chirs then looked at the Cammra "Don't tell them its the exact same ship anyways next is Jay and Mickey" "Kelly and Taylor " Taylor was fileing her nails boardlike as Kelly then ocwarldy waved as she said "Taylor, your surposed to wave " as The Adversity Twins out they suddenly both looked sick as they both shouted "WERE ILLURGIC TO SEA AIR " "haha I'm going to have fun playing with you. Anyways next its Chet and Lorenzo" The Stepbrothers then walked Out as Lorenzo said "ha all these Losers won't last as long as we both team up " Chet then fist pumped him saying " yeah notbody can stop the Stepbrothers of awsomeness " "Rock and Spud" The Rockers were both then rocking with Air Gaiters both sighning "YEAH !" "Dwayne and Junior" as the Farther and Son both walked out with Dwayne chuckling in happyness "Haha, see Junior, We get a free Cruse and a chance to win Money to repare the damege to the house before your mother gets back from her holiday " Junior then pointed out in a calm way "Ugh Dad, you do know that Mom is watching this right " Dwayne eyes then went wide as he reolised that "Crimson and Ennui" Both Goths went onto the Boat board as Chris looked dissipointed "Really, nothing no intro or talking while you're being introduced whatever next is Brody !" Brody ran out exsited and shouted "YEAH Whoohoo Geoff man how you doing " Geoff then yelled as well shouting "Whoohooo Brody Man great to see ya " "Ryan and Stephanie" Both the Daters were Kissing each other while walking out "Carrie and Devin" Both the More than Best Friends looked exstreley happy to be there as Carrie said "so this is Total Drama Hu cool I have been a fan of it " Devin, said with a happy look as well "I know, Now lets do the best we can " as Carrie then kissed him on the check and responed "right " "Emma and Kitty" as her name was called out Noah then blushed alittle as was Emma when she walked out as they looked at each other however this was cut off when Kitty said "Cheese " then took a cellvie at of her and her sister before they both went up to stand with the others as both Noah and Emma were trying to find words to speak as Emma was about to speak to Noah "So hows ......" Chris interupted and said " upupup, we got no time for that now Next " Emma looekd crossed at this and said " hey " Noah then pointed out " he tends to do that " "Jacques and Josee" as the Ice Dancers then danced their way onto the Ship as Josee then smiled and said "Yes it is us, and west ashured unlike the travisty of the Race we well win the gold " Heather then said annoied " who the heck are these losers ? " Beth freaked out and said "Hu thats Jacques and Josee, I remeber watching them when Jacques droped Josee on her face " Jacques then shouted over to Beth saying " but it was an Acsedent " "yeah but this is not " suddnely from out of nowere Mcarther then pushed both the Ice Dancers down while chuckling saying "haha take that " Sanders looked board and said "wow way to stire up trubble again McArther " McArther then said pointing out " well remeber we did have this heated raivery I'm just showing them the pecking order " "and Finally MacArthur and Sanders " as both Police Cadets again waved at the vereros Josee looked crossed and Said "Grr this season, those Police Cadets are going down " Jacques agreed saying " I Couldent agree more Josee " anyways thats all of the older Total Drama contestants but i have a little surprise for you “ Heather said board “Great what is it now ? “ Chris explaned “well seeing as there are so many new Competers that are not from Total Drama i thought i even it out alittle bit so iv invited twenty new contestents for the Total Drama side “ everyone was shocked people like Courtney,Heather or Josee hated the idea of some newbeys comeing however Owen and Izzy where exsited about it as Owen said a smile “new guys sweet when are they going to show up ? “ Chris checked his watch and said “oh hows about ……….Now “ as an other ship arived Chris then said “ Campers old and new Welcome Number One Punk “ Punk was a Teenage Girl who had Red Missy Hair,Yellow Eyes ,a Black top with a piture of a skull,a skirt and green socks with black thick boots as she shouted while the other’s cofferd there ears “YEAH TIME TO GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD “ Chris then said “Load but safecent next its Malcolm “ Malcom was a guy who had Glasses on,Blue eyes,white top and blue Geans, Red Trainners and black short hair he then said kindley “hie Guys nice to ……..” He then held his hand and shouted “Splenter AHHHHHH” as he triped Chris said “Matt “ Matt had long Black Hair and he had a blue and White Olimpic like attire on top of it said Number 24 in red as he Jumped from ontop of the ship to the dock as Geoff admited “wow that dudes got skills “ as Chris said “Nice Jump dude that well burst the Raidings for shore Next its Big C Big C was a Big Black man with a green Cap wtch cofferd his bald head,brown eyes,white top with the words Big C writtin in Green,Yellow shorts and Blue Shoes he spoke in a low cool voice “Hay yo Chris and the others what’s up “ as Big C walked closer Hawrold said shocked “wow and i thought Lashana was Big this guys huge “ LaShana said agreeing “ I hear that guess thats why hes Called Big C “ Big C said with a smile “Hm guess the same could be said for you Big Shana “ Lashana however didn’t take kindly to those words and said while being hold back by Bredgete and Gwen while thinking it was a Insult Heather and Anne Mariaand Lasana had a argument in the Ship “Exscues me who you calling big “ However Big C appugised and said “wow im sorry madam i didn't mean that as a Negative i menet it possitive i like big Girls as much a small ones “ Chris interupted and said “ha ha thats hirerus i thought he was going to get beaten up anyways next is Dolph “ Dolph had short Blonde hair,a Black and Yellow Jercey and trasures and Black Shoes he was doing a handstand while Juggiling Basket,Footballs with his foot as everyone was impressed except Noah who said “pff showoff “Dolth then pushed The Baskets and Footballs up and then catch them with his hands as he said “as one of my Favorite Wrestlers who shares the same name as me said “ITs only showing off if you don’t back it up still pretty nice to meet my fellow contestants no offence doe but your winners right here “ Cameron said “Guess hes not nervous about this show “ Dawn said meditating “ thats true hes Aura is light Pink the Couler of Cokeyness “ Chris then interrupted and said “oh thats not being cokey are next contrestent is ……..” Suddenly a guy with eleves like red hair,Yellow Sun Glasses that where so yellow you can’t see his eyes,Green top,brown treasures and finally Black shoes he said with a smile “Yo Yo Yo Ban the Man is in the house to fivel the gap in all the Ladies hearts “ Chris had a cross look and said “Hay Ban well you and Topher learn thats my sindig “Dan said “whoops ok sorry old man “ when Ban said that the other Campers laft a little as Chris said crossed “ OLD NO WAY IM 31 Dude “ Ban said with a smile “ah relax dude i was kidding “ as Chris said “right i knew that anyways next camper its Grad “ as hard rock played a guy with lone black hair,black eye paint and black gofic like clothes he also had tattoos on his arms he looked crossed as the other’s campers looked a little bit shocked and scared [note Cody was wetting his pants Chris said looking at Grad “ welcome Grad “ Grad however said “ don’t welcome me. I'm only in this show to get over my “Anger Problem “ “ Jasmine asked “Anger Problems “ Grad said crossing his arms as he was next to the group “ Its along story that i'm not in the fucking mood to say “ Chris said a little bit confused “ alright then, next is Luke “ Luke was a black man with crawley hair,Orenge Bandana and an Orenge hippy like attire as he give a peace sighn and said “Peace be with you Chris “ Scott started to lath and said “ha ha ha ha ha a Hippy really now we got a Hippy ? “ Hawrold asked “ whats so bad about Hippys ? “ Scott said crossed “ Listian Neard i'm not into that hole Hippy Mojo thing “ However Luke was right in front of Scott and said “ ah seems like your Cokeyness rigth now is also hidding your fear “ Scott then grabbed Luke by the shirt and said “ hay im not scared of anything Hippy “ Luke then added “Oh what is that …..i think i see a Walking Shark “ Scott said shocked “FANG !!!!!!!!” as he then ran behind Courtney who then said crossed pushed Scott down “hay going behind your EX is forbedon !!!!!!” Scott looked crossed as Luke laft alittle bit and said “ha ha ha see my Friend looks like your Paranoia is your greatest enamy for there is no Fang here …….” Chris then ran up and smiled “Yet “ Scott said crossed “Not funny Chris “ Chris smiled and said “alright but next contestant is the Party Animal Jeffery “ “Whhhhooooooo Party Time !!!!!!!” as the Contestnts heard an exsited voice as Jeffery who had short yet herry raspberry like hair,a Green Top that said Party 24/7 and green ripped trasuers and red shoes he then ran up and said to Geff, Owen and Brody “ whoo Geff,Owen and Brody been a fan of your’s are you ready to par...ty “ Geff said pleased with the new guy “Yeah sure Dude “ Owen smiled as well and said “Heh heh i like this guy already “ Chris then added “ wow save the Parting for latter Jeffery. we still going to have to make allot of Ratings to get through ok next contestant is ………” suddenly a Woman who had a red top with a Black Cross,firery red hair,red eyes,bright red Trasoures and red shoes ran past Chris to the group shouting “Xstrema !!!!!!” as the group looked freekd out Izzy who atchely liked the new contestent “ as Chris said shocked himself “uh Yeah her anyways next contestant is Gatara “ as Gatara came onto the ship she had short Black hair,black eyes,Blue Bikini top,blue gens and blue shoes she was holding a Gatar and said “hay Chris where do i put this ? “ Chris answers “wait until i explane the rules of the show and then ill tell you “ Gatara then smiled and said “ok then “ as Chris said “next Bailey “ as then Bailey who had long orenge hair and a whight safari like outfit on said “Hai there “ Chris added “Misty “ Heather then freeked out and said “Misty !!!!!!” as the others Misty had long brown hair,a Purpile top with the words Me written in light Blue letters and yellow pokedots with black dots and red shoes however by her attitude she looked like a Heather like character Heather had a face palm as she said “what the hell is this Chris ?“ Zoey who to be fair wasn't that much of a Heather fan couldn't help but ask “ uh why are you acting like that Heather “ Misty walked up and said “Oh i see you haven’t told them, well i guess i well Cusion “ the other Contestant even the new guy all said “CUSHION “ Lindsey then said dumb yet happy “wow your Cusihon is in the Contest as well thats pretty cool right “ Heather said sapprisnley sounding sad “No “ Confeshanal ……………………………………………………………………………………………. Heather who was in the Toilet again on the ship explained “ I can’t believe Chris that low live ahhhh i hate Misty, you want to know why hu well Misty always torcherd me with stupid pranks to make me the way i am right now , tha'ts right she bascutley the reason why i am a so called [Beep ………………………………………………………………………………………………… as Misty walked beside her cusion with a evil like smile Heather just crossed her arms and looked alway while Ajheandro looked like he was comeing up with a plan Chris smiled and said “now that's what i call a family reunion anyways next is the extra rich and famous i know because we had to pay for her to enter the show it's Dimmer Mcintire” suddenly most of the Campers who overact looked happily as Saierra said “ Dimmer Mcintire eeehhhh “ Cody asked “Uh Saierra whose Dimmer? “ Saierra added “Cody have you seen the news Dimmer is one of the biggest celebrities in the hole coun…..no wait the entire world ……….” Cody added “hu guess thats why Chris had to pay to get her on this show “ as the door opend Dimmer who looked like a Celibrete with brown hair,Purpile sunglasses,white caught,Pink Bra and trasures as she said “Hallow my Fans wooo “ she suddenly tripped but then got up and dusted herself off and said “ whoops sorry “ Chris said looking at Dimmer “welcome Dimmer to the show just know that we had to spend allot of Money to get you on this show “ Dimmer said crossing her arms “yeah about that …..that was my Parents idea not mine so i don’t want any favoritism for me got that Chris “ Chris smiled and said “You bet “ as he had one hand behind his back as Dimmer walked away it reveled that Chris had his finger crossed behind his back as Chris smirked quietly looking at the camera and said “ let this be are little secret. This show needs ratings “ as Chris then added “Next contestant it's Lina “ as Lina who had Long red Hair and a red summer top,red skirt and sandals she said with a smile “hie Guys long time fan of the show nice to finally meet you all “ as she walked to the group Chris checked his watch and said “wow didn’t knowtest the time we have to hurry up to let the Other cartoons on here so without further adoo the rest of the Contestants twin Brother and sister Yu and Yang as the brother and sister came out Yu looked like a Japanise Teen as he was on his tablet he had short black hair,a white top,yellow jacket that showed his top,Brown treasures,Black eyes and green and white Yang looked similar to Yu however she had no glasses and her hair was long in a ponytail Yu said in a seriues voice “so this is Total Drama “ Yang added “looks like it “ as they walked to the group Chris added “ Artina “ as a woman with green hair she was wearing a black mime like outfit as she also had red eyes she then spoke in a french acsent “mamafic senorey i must paint this marfalus portate “ Chirs then pushes Artina and said “No time next its Kimaly “ Kimary was a girl who wore whight robes,blound hair,green eyes,and a purpile fest she then signed “La La , La La today i meet great people i hope to meet , if i’m lucky hopeafuly they well be my freinds to keep ” Elly who saw this looked happy becouse there was an other singning contestant however Sugar looked angery becouse there was an other singning contest Chis then said with a smile “Great job Kimmaly but move it and now the last new contesnt on the show everyone welcome Snipper “ as the final OC Snipper had shore orenge hair,a green and white top and trousers he also had blue eyes he said kindley “Hallow nice to meet you “ he then walked with a smile to the group and said to the group “ Like Lina iv watched all the seasons of Total Drama and Mike nice to meet you “ Mike said alittle bit surpised “ who me ? “ Snipper smiled and said “Yeah you where an inspiration for me when you beat Mal put it there “ Snipper then put his hand out as Mike said with a confused yet happy look “ sure nice to meet you two Snipper “ as he shook Snippers hand however he then had a confused look as if he saw a ghost as Zoey started to look worried asked “MIke ? “ Snipper apologized and let go said “whoops sorry dude must of held it to tight you alright ? “ Mike said with a small painful smile “im ok thanks “ as Snipper walked away Mike looked back at him confused like ………………………………………………………………………………………………………... Confessional Mike said confused “weird for some reason when i look at Snipper im getting this weard case of Dajavoo “ he then rubbed his head “ don’t know why doe ? “ suddnely the paused Chris voice was heard “OK who showed Mike’s and Heather’s confessionals before i showed it ? “ Intern’s voice “ sorry sir Bugs Bunny is playing a Prank on us “ Chris Countende “ dam that Rabbit’s been causing so much trouble anyways back to the show ………………………………………………………………………………………………………